This invention relates generally to a bathing appliance, more particularly, it relates to a bathing cleaner composed of a bathing ball and a face cleaner, which can be implemented combinedly or separately, or serving as a hair fastener.
Taking a bath is known an effective relaxant for reducing working pressure in daily life. People, in early days, usually took soap or the like for cleaning their bodies when bathing. The soap itself, however, doesn""t rub and clean the skin because of its slippage, and meanwhile, if it is not kept dried, it""ll be softened and consumed quickly. This defect hasn""t been improved until debut of the bathing cream later on, which is usually loaded in a plastic bottle and squeezed to dispense a proper quantity each time to a bathing ball, then twisted and kneaded to create ample bubble for rubbing and cleaning a user""s body. Besides, a face cleaner consisting of a brush portion 22 and a shackle 23 shown in FIG. 1 is also popular, which is used by hitching the shackle 23 with one hand or holding the brush portion 22 directly, however, the face cleaner is not designed for combination with the bathing ball, each is used separately, namely the face cleaner for face-cleaning while the bathing ball for body-cleaning.
The primary object of this is to provide a bathing cleaner comprising a bathing ball and a face cleaner, wherein the bathing ball and the face cleaner may be combined together for body-cleaning, or, detached for cleaning a user""s face and body respectively, and further, a stretchable device of the face cleaner may be used for fastening the user""s hair when bathing.
In order to realize abovesaid object, the face cleaner comprises a brush portion and the stretchable device, wherein the face cleaner may be fastened to the bathing ball by hitching the stretchable device to the latter for rubbing and cleaning a user""s body, or the face cleaner is detached from the bathing ball for face-cleaning only and for fastening the user""s hair by hitching the stretchable device.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.